


Just A Normal Friday Night

by wolfstarlights



Series: Blissember 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blissember 2020, Conversations, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Rom-com, umbrella Academy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: The Weasley's are getting ready for their weekly movie night. Some things are new, some things never change. But love is everywhere.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Blissember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Just A Normal Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> Prompt 15 of the Blissember series: Rom Com
> 
> Watch me pull up another whole new Universe that I absolutely love. This time getting my hands on The Weasleays! Finally!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the family fluff :)

“George, get a move on, we’ll be late again!”  
Fred was already outside the door, waiting for his twin to finish up.

George snorted. “Almost done, lazy ass!” He put away the final box of firecrackers and locked the storage room. After he put his jacket on and grabbed his bag, he joined Fred at the back door.  
“You lock up, I’ll get the car.”

“Right. Your turn driving.”

Barely five minutes later they were on their way to their parents’ house for their family’s weekly movie night.

+(-)+(-)+(-)+

“Oliver are you ready?”

Percy walked into the living room and found his boyfriend still in his sweatpants hanging out on the couch. Oliver smiled at him apologetically. “I’m sorry?”

“Come on, you don’t even have to change. They won’t mind. It’s just movie night.”

“But are you sure it’s a good idea?”

Percy sighed. After a moment of contemplation, he put his bag down and sat down next to Oliver.  
“We talked about this and I don’t understand what you’re afraid of.”

“I’m just- I don’t know. What if they think I’m not the right one for you? I mean, we’re so different and… yeah. I know it’s stupid.”

“It is a bit, considering that no one in my family has a problem with Harry and Draco.”

“But we are different. You know, you are you and you are amazing and you have a good job and you always do the right thing and I’m just that guy who’s good at volleyball. What if- what if they think I’m not good enough for their perfect angel?”

Percy smiled tensely. He did not mean for this conversation to come up right now. But apparently it had to be said now. It was probably long overdue after two months of dating. Gently, he took Oliver’s hand into his and kissed the back of it.  
“I’m not perfect. And my parents know that very well. Before we met each other again, while I was at university, I made a lot of bad decisions. One of them was to cut all contact with my family. One of my professors was a little weird in the head but at the time I didn’t see that. I saw a person who had accomplished things that I was striving to accomplish and made him my idol. And somehow, he convinced me that my “lower class” family would just hold me back in life.

“So, let’s make that clear, once and for all: I am not too good for you. All my family will see is that you make me happy. And besides, I won’t survive another one of Hermione’s choices without you!”

Oliver huffed a laugh. “You are a sap. And you have convinced me. But let me change into something proper first, alright?”  
He gave Percy a soft peck on the lips before getting up from the sofa. 

“Alright.”

+(-)+(-)+(-)+

“Charlie?” Luna’s dreamy voice was echoing through the hallway.

“Yeah, I’ll just be one more minute!”  
Charlie walked past all of the cages, checking if everything was as it should be. At the end of the hallway he stopped for a little longer. With concerned eyes he looked upon their newest arrival. An underfed german shepherd puppy. Now it was sleeping but it hadn’t been easy to get there. 

With a sigh Charlie forced himself to turn away and shut down the worrying for the rest of the night. He could come by to check in again tomorrow morning. Now, his family was waiting.  
He did a final round of checks before he walked out and locked up the dog shelter. Out front Luna and Ginny were already sitting in their car, ready to take off. Automatically he slid into the back seat and ruffled his sister’s hair from behind. 

“Hello there, number seven!”

“Shut up, number two. You’re not the hero dad made you believe you are. The scars you collect won’t change anything about that.”

“Woah now that one was below the belt!”

Ginny cackled like a witch before starting the car. And off they went.

+(-)+(-)+(-)+

“No, Ronald. I am not changing my mind. This is one of my favorite movies, it’s about time you watch it anyways!”

“But ‘Mione, that’ll be the third Rom Com in a row! That’s at least one too many!”

“I have a list and my list says this is the movie for tonight. Tough luck if that doesn’t fit your wishes. Not my fault that your mother insisted on Bridget Jones last week.”

“Please tell me there’s at least a little action involved.”

“There isn’t. But I promise you, you will like it. And if you don’t, I’ll let you choose for me next time it’s my turn.”

“Deal.”

“Come on, let’s set off. I promised to help Molly in the kitchen.”

+(-)+(-)+(-)+

“Come on, darling. You can do the rest of the grading tomorrow morning.”  
Harry rested a hand on Draco’s shoulder to emphasize his point.

“Just… one more paper alright?”

Now Harry reached for Draco’s right wrist and stopped him from doing any more work. “Not a chance. We’re leaving now!”

“What? It’s not that late yet, is it?”  
Harry watched his fiancé check the clock with a bemused smile.  
“It’s already quarter to six? Are you kidding me? We’re going to be late, Harry!”

Draco jumped to his feet and almost ran Harry over in his hurry to get to the bathroom. Harry slowed him down and wrapped his arms around him to get him to calm down.  
“Hey, baby! Nothing to worry over. Just a few minutes. And they wouldn’t care if we were two hours late either.”

Draco relaxed visibly and let himself sink into Harry’s embrace. “Did I tell you that I love you today?”

Harry smirked. “Hm, can’t recall!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Apparently someone here has selective memory loss. But for good measure: I love you.”

Harry pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you too. Now, go get ready, Professor Potter.”

Draco pulled away and narrowed his eyes at Harry. “You know that’s not my name!”

Harry grinned shamelessly. “Yet!”

+(-)+(-)+(-)+

The living room was already buzzing with conversation and laughter when the bell rang again.  
Molly was busy putting the first load of pizzas into the oven and called for someone else to open the door. Then she fixed herself a glass of water and took a little break.

“Hi, Molly. Can I help you with something?”

“Oh, Hermione dear! It’s so good to see you!” Molly made her way across the small kitchen and gave the girl a warm hug. “You could prepare a salad if you want to. And tell Ronald to bring in some drinks from the garage.”

“Sure.” They both got back to work.

Only five minutes later the doorbell rang again. This time Molly went herself. 

“Oh, Percy dear! How are you?”

Percy leaned down to hug her – a little stiffly but better than no hug at all – before he threw a glance over his shoulder. Molly followed her son’s eyes.  
“Oh, you brought him with you this time? How lovely!” Then she opened her arms for Oliver who was just coming up the front steps. “It’s been too long, my dear boy! I’m happy you could make it tonight.”

Oliver seemed to be a little nervous, but he accepted the hug and then followed the two redheads into the house. There he was immediately welcomed by the rest of the family, who all already knew him from their school years. Percy lingered behind.  
“I’m sorry, we’re a little late mum.”

“Oh, Percy. Stop it. You’re perfectly on time. Draco and Harry are still on their way. Come on, get in there. Don’t leave poor Oliver alone with all your siblings and your father!”  
She shooed him into the living room and went back into the kitchen to check on the pizzas. 

Ten minutes later, the last two members of the family arrived as well. Molly’s heart melted when Draco leaned down to hug her without her asking for it. She could feel how the poor, sweet boy finally became comfortable around her and this house in general.  
Harry also gave her a quick hug, before the three of them moved to the living room to complete the group. Molly accepted a glass of wine from her husband. Then she sat down in her armchair.

Luna, who was sitting on Ginny’s lap, asked the highly important question: “Hermione, what movie are we watching tonight?”

Hermione reached into her bag and triumphantly pulled out a DVD. “10 things I hate about you!”

Harry’s face immediately lit up. “Oh, Draco and I love that movie!”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you talking for me now?”

“I was just-“

“Another Rom Com? Really?” Percy’s voice somehow made it through the mess.

“No one wants to watch your Documentaries either, number three!”

“I still don’t get why you are doing that number thing, it’s so silly!”

Molly smiled brightly. She loved her family. Just the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and playing around with some new characters and ships.  
> This was totally very self indulgent haha.
> 
> It would be awesome if you left kudos and a comment :)  
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> (PS: let's see who watched Umbrella Academy ;) )


End file.
